


Prompt Ship Writings

by Shadic_Renegade



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Crossover, Gen, Multi, Superfamily (DCU), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadic_Renegade/pseuds/Shadic_Renegade
Summary: Prompt writings, usually done between classes, or late at night.





	Prompt Ship Writings

Tim was behind the bistro’s counter, a cup of hot coffee between his hands, the latest Computerworld issue in his lap. He sipped the black coffee through a straw.

He hated the night shift for two reasons. One, it was late, and he only got two hours of sleep before school, and two, there’s a chance of getting robbed. He sighed, looking at his now empty coffee cup. He tossed Computerworld down and refilled his cup with the strongest thing they had. No sugar, no milk, anything.

He loved the night shift though, it wasn’t busy, and he didn’t have to be alone in his empty apartment. He knew that it was empty in this coffee shop, but it wasn’t the same.

He sat back on the stool and opened the magazine again, reading about the most expensive graphics card, The GTX Titan. Something Tim could only dream of. He sipped through the straw, drawing back when the coffee burnt his mouth. He scowled, but stubbornly took another sip as he searched for the time. 2:05. Tim sighed and went back to the magazine, slowly losing track of time.

Tim looked at the time as the bistro’s bell rang, it was 2:58. He blinked. _Well then._ He thought a little confused as he put his magazine down, looking at the customer. He froze. This was something he wasn't expecting.

A guy was staring at Tim, watching him, trying to figure something out. Dare say, looking the skinny kid up. The guy in front of Tim, wasn’t just a guy, it was Superboy. The super was wearing a black costume, with bright red lines that seemed to glow. The powerful “S” that claimed him as a super glowed powerfully. “Y-You’re Superboy.” Tim said stupidly, cursing himself for the oblivious statement.

“Who the hell drinks coffee with a straw?” The teen asked. A flush rose to Tim’s cheek.

“The only other person in this place.” Tim squeaked.

Superboy approached the counter, “I guess so.” He said smoothly. “What’s the strongest thing you have?”

The question caught Tim off guard as he answered. There was only two ways he could describe the guy in front of him. Out of his league, and seriously hot.

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt I've written on here, it's also unedited. Heh, I'm not good at the end note stuff.


End file.
